


took a little journey to the unknown

by displayheartcode



Series: September Drabbles [10]
Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab, The Invisible Library - Genevieve Cogman
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Kell learns that some doors are meant to be closed.
Series: September Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931752
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	took a little journey to the unknown

A boy is bleeding all over the new books. “Is…is this London?” he asks, dazed by his surroundings. He takes a small step back, pulling his bloodied hand away from the wall as he stares at the cluttered interior of the Library.

Irene taps away at another procrastinated email. She looks up from her ancient computer. “No. Are you my new apprentice?”

The boy pushes his dark red hair away from his face, revealing an eye as black as ink that radiates chaos.

He and Irene stare at each other.

“Perhaps,” he says slowly, “I’ve taken a wrong turn.”


End file.
